


Noah, We Won't Leave You

by IceQueenRia



Series: Can't Have You [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Crying, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being so engrossed in Super Mario Brothers, Puck loses track of the time. As a consequence, he is late for a dinner date with his three boyfriends Kurt, Sam and Blaine. Understandably, the other three aren’t best pleased over Puck’s late arrival. So after dinner, there will be punishment in place of dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah, We Won't Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> Last in series.
> 
> This focuses on Puck being punished.

XXX

Super Mario Brothers was hands down the coolest video game in the entire universe. Especially with those awesome star whirls. Puck could lose himself in the game for hours upon end without getting bored. So really, it wasn’t his fault that he became engrossed in the game and lost track of time, thereby meaning he was fifteen minutes late for his date.

“Shit,” Puck swore when he realised the time and quickly saved his game before rushing around his bedroom to get ready.

Snatching up his phone, he discovered that he had a number of missed calls and texts from all three of his boyfriends. He cursed himself for putting his cell phone on silent while he was playing Mario. Tapping his thumb across the phone, he sent a text to all three of his boys telling them he was sorry and was on his way.

By the time he arrived at Breadsticks, he was more than forty minutes late. Moving through the restaurant, he quickly found the table that Kurt, Sam and Blaine were seated at. The three had drinks before them and Blaine was munching on a breadstick but it seemed as though they hadn’t ordered yet.

“Noah, how nice of you to join us,” Kurt said dryly as Puck sheepishly dropped into the spare seat beside Sam.

“Princess, I’m sorry,” Puck apologised. “I completely lost track of time.”

“We were worried about you,” Sam told him and Puck ducked his head in shame and guilt. “You didn’t answer any of our calls.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I really am. It won’t happen again, I promise,” Puck replied. “Look, I’ll make it up to you. Consider this date my treat; I’m paying the bill tonight.”

“That’s fine, you can pay the bill,” Blaine said. “But don’t think we’re going to go any easier on you later.”

Puck just nodded in acceptance knowing that a punishment was heading his way. He called a waitress over so they could all order before offering more apologies to his three boyfriends.

“Noah,” Kurt said interrupting Puck’s continued apologies. “We’ll discuss this later. For now, let’s just enjoy dinner.” He patted Puck’s hand briefly and the mohawked teen thrived on the temporary contact.

Kurt then turned back to Blaine and struck up a conversation about fashion and such. Turning to Sam, Puck shared a befuddled look with his blonde boyfriend. Despite how often the other two fell into fashion-related conversations, Puck and Sam never understood the differences between designers and labels. The two jocks simply fell into a passionate discussion about football, acting their words out with breadsticks until their food came.

As they ate, the four of them fell into an easy conversation, Kurt occasionally telling the others not to talk with their mouths full. Knowing what was to come after the meal, Puck ate slower than usual so that he could postpone the inevitable punishment. Out of the four of them, he was the one who was punished the most frequently. He was a badass after all. Usually, it was just a spanking, a little teasing and orgasm denial or being forced to beg for release. However, he sensed that this particular punishment would be one of their more severe sessions. 

It had been a while since he had undergone one of the longer punishments. The more severe punishments were usually for Kurt. The princess just couldn’t refrain from being a stubborn bitch sometimes. But Kurt always knew that such behaviour would land him a punishment. They all did whenever they did something they shouldn’t. If Puck, Sam or Blaine flirted with a girl, that was an automatic serious punishment. If Kurt flirted with another guy, then he would receive a serious punishment. And they would issue out punishment for other things whenever they saw fit.

Still, at the end of the day, it wasn’t about them punishing each other and testing how much the other could endure and how far they could push their limits. It was all about trust. If they didn’t love and trust each other in the way that they did, then the punishment element of their relationship wouldn’t exist. To an outsider, their relationship might be considered abusive, but to the four of them it was just kinky and unconventional. 

“Quit stalling, Noah,” Blaine told him as Puck played with his food a little. “The sooner you finish up the sooner this punishment will be over with.”

“Alright, I’m almost done,” Puck replied before scoffing down the remainder of his meal.

As promised, he paid the bill before Kurt led the way out of the restaurant. Since they had all driven to Breadsticks individually, they climbed into their separate cars and followed behind Kurt as he drove them to his empty house. Burt and Carole had taken a mini-break and Finn was staying at Quinn’s or Rachel’s, it was hard to keep up with that particular love triangle. 

They all parked up in the Hummel/Hudson drive and Kurt unlocked the door before striding through. The other three stepped in after him and the door was shut and locked.

“Strip, slut,” Kurt ordered with a snap of his fingers and Puck instantly began the task of peeling off his clothes.

He dropped his eyes to the ground as he did so. Not as an act of submission, but so they wouldn’t see the flash of hurt that burned in his eyes whenever they called him a ‘slut’ or a ‘whore’. It wasn’t uncommon for them to refer to each other with such degrading words, particularly if one of them was being punished, but it was something Puck was secretly sensitive about. Before the four of them had become boyfriends, Puck was well known for being the town whore. In those days, it had been something he was proud of, now it was something that caused him deep shame, but he never told the others that, and he never let them know that those particular words hurt him.

“Crawl,” Blaine instructed with a sharp swat to Puck’s bare ass.

Falling to his hands and knees, Puck began to crawl the journey to Kurt’s bedroom with Blaine straddling his back as if he were a horse or a donkey. Sam walked behind carrying his clothing while Kurt moved ahead of them to open the door and then shut it behind them once they were in his bedroom.

As always, they started the punishment off with a well honoured classic spanking. Usually, Puck was the one to deliver a spanking, but as he was on the receiving end it was Blaine’s lap he was thrown over so his backside could be tanned and bruised red. 

“Count them off, slut,” Blaine ordered as he stroked the flesh of Puck’s ass in preparation for the first hit.

The mohawked teen let his eyes fall shut, his mind echoing that word again, ‘slut’. He felt the first harsh slap to his buttocks and he counted it off dutifully. The second slap came, the sharp edge of one of Blaine’s nails scratching his skin. Puck counted the spank off with a hiss before three more were landed in quick succession.

“Three, four, five,” Puck gritted out.

“That’s good, Noah, you’re taking it so well,” Sam praised.

“Such a good whore,” Blaine told him delivering another spank.

The blows continued to land all over Puck’s ass and the backs of his thighs. He counted them off, determined not to shed tears over the spanking like the other three often did. He wanted to take his punishment like the badass he always pretended to be.

Sam and Kurt kissed languidly as they stripped one another of their clothing while Blaine continued to beat Puck’s Jewish ass. 

“Fifteen,” Puck gasped as Blaine caught the back of his nut sack with the most recent hit. The spanks hurt, as was their intention, but the erection forming between Puck’s legs betrayed his arousal. “Nineteen…” He counted, his breathing ragged and his bottom on fire. “Twenty,” he managed to get out, panting from the effort of not releasing a pained cry or whimper.

“Well done, Noah,” Blaine congratulated as he rubbed his hand over Puck’s heated flesh, the light pressure causing a delicious sting. “You took that spanking like the proper little slut we all know you are.” Puck was limp over Blaine’s lap, the ‘slut’ comment stinging a whole lot sharper than any of the spanks had. “Corner time,” Blaine said patting his red-flamed ass and directing him to the corner of the room.

Spanked ass on display to the other three, Puck faced the wall. Corner time after a spanking certainly wasn’t something the other three enjoyed. Kurt especially hated being left in a corner without receiving any form of attention. But Puck was secretly appreciative of the corner time. It allowed him to gather himself mentally and emotionally so that he could endure whatever was to follow after.

Forehead leaning against the wall, he reminded himself that he was in a loving relationship with three beautiful boys. He wasn’t scoring some extra cash by offering out his sexy body to a MILF or a cougar. He wasn’t the same foolish teenager who had treated his body with so little respect. He wasn’t prostituting himself out to a bunch of desperate housewives. He was with his boyfriends, allowing them to treat him this way because he trusted them so, just as they trusted and loved him.

He could hear the other three giggling a little as they fell onto the bed together. The sounds of kissing and moaning filled the room as they enjoyed themselves together without him. That was probably the worst thing about corner time, hearing the other three have sexual fun. It was times like these when Puck’s insecurities would make themselves known within his head, probably because he was at his most vulnerable when allowing himself to be punished. Hearing the three of them get it on without him made him think that maybe they didn’t need him in their relationship. Maybe Sam, Kurt and Blaine would be happier as a threesome. All his life, Puck had to deal with people leaving him or choosing someone else.

His old man had walked out on him when he was just a kid. The first best friend he ever had, even before Finn, was a boy named Sean Cliff. Back when Puck was seven years old, Sean’s family moved town. Sean had promised they’d keep in contact. For the first few weeks, they did talk on the phone and Puck even managed to get his Nana to drive him three towns away to visit at the weekends. But the long-distance friendship didn’t last. Sean kept saying he was busy, and then he stopped taking Puck’s calls asking his mum to tell him he was busy instead. Eventually, Puck stopped calling.

The break-down of his friendship with Sean came the year after Puck’s dad left, thereby making it harder for him to deal. Luckily, he made a good friend out of Finn. He also found a good friend in Rachel and they used to have play dates after Temple. It was good to have Finn as a friend because they could play computer games and sports, whereas Rachel was there to listen whenever Puck was upset. 

Of course, things had changed. At around ten years old, Puck started to act up in class. Most of his peers found it funny and they encouraged such behaviour. It made him feared, respected and popular. However, Rachel was not impressed with Puck’s disrespectful attitude. She stopped speaking to him at Temple and ignored him completely at school. She later became the first person Puck ever threw a slushie at.

As for Finn, it was really Puck’s fault that they fell apart. He shouldn’t have slept with Quinn. But he’d genuinely cared about her. He’d even told Finn that he thought Quinn was beautiful. A couple of days later, Finn had then boasted that Quinn was his girlfriend, despite Puck having admitted that he was interested. Perhaps that’s partly what made Puck seduce her even though she was with Finn.

Though in the end, Quinn hadn’t stuck around either. At first, she refused to even admit that the baby was Puck’s. Then when the truth came out, she moved into Puck’s home and took control over his life a little. She wouldn’t let him see girls even though she refused to put out for him, she wouldn’t even allow a make-out session. She gave him limited time on his computer games and guilt tripped him into staying at home if ever any of the guys invited him out. Then after Beth was born, Quinn asked Puck if he had ever loved her. She had smiled upon hearing his confession that he did. Then she ignored him all summer before somehow getting back with Finn.

Even Santana ended up leaving him. It was true that he and the Latina were never a proper couple, but the relationship they had was still intense and serious. Santana had been his first kiss, first everything. Even as other people had left, he and Santana always found themselves with one another again. Despite being with Kurt, Sam and Blaine, Puck had always thought that he’d have the security of Santana to fall back on if things didn’t work with his boys. But Santana had left too; she discovered lesbianism and found Brittany.

All those people in Puck’s life had promised they’d always stay only to up and leave. Sometimes, Puck really did think it was only a matter of time before his three boyfriends left him too.

“Blaine, honey, that tickles,” Kurt exclaimed. “Oh,” he gasped in surprise at whatever ministrations Sam and Blaine were carrying out.

“You like that, princess?” Puck heard Sam ask.

“Yeeesss,” Kurt replied, his answer a long moan.

Still standing in the corner, Puck was treated to the sounds of Kurt having an orgasm.

“What should we do with Noah now?” Kurt asked breathlessly a few minutes later.

“I think we should tie our sex shark up,” Blaine responded. “Get that dirty ass over here, slut,” he called to Puck.

Taking a moment to prepare himself for whatever was to come, Puck stepped away from the wall and crawled to the bed. The other three had him kneel on the mattress, his legs spread apart, and they cuffed his hands to the headboard so that his back was bent, leaving him in the bitch position. He felt a few more spanks to his ass from Blaine, a rough pinching of his nipples by Sam and a teasing to his cock by Kurt. 

“Noah, Noah, Noah,” Kurt sighed out. “Just what are we going to do with you?”

“Maybe we should make him drink our cum,” Blaine suggested. “Or we could fuck him with a huge vibrator without granting him release.”

“We could wax his legs,” Sam mused running a hand over Puck’s dark hairs. They’d had Kurt wax Blaine’s legs as punishment once but the Warbler had gotten off on the pain and now waxed his legs regularly. However, it was highly doubtful that Puck would appreciate the waxing as Blaine had done. “Or treat him like a dog.” Again, that was something they had tried out on Blaine during a punishment. They had made Blaine play fetch like a dog, fully naked, as well as have him drink water and eat food out of a bowl, with a dog collar latched around his throat the whole time. Blaine hadn’t particularly enjoyed that punishment and it didn’t really do it for the other three either, but it had given Blaine some good exercise. “Maybe we could just have him clean the room naked.” They had forced Sam to do such a task on a handful of occasions and they’d always enjoyed the sight.

“Or maybe Noah should become Nora for a few hours,” Kurt said coiling his fingers around Puck’s cock. “I could put some make-up on him and he could wear one of my skirts and a pair of the punishment panties. How would you like me to be the one playing with your pussy, slut?” Kurt asked, referencing a punishment occasion where they had treated Kurt like a girl and insisted on calling his cock a pussy.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do any of those things,” Blaine said. “Perhaps we should head out for a movie date and just leave Noah here since he failed to get to Breadsticks on time.”

“Maybe we should,” Sam agreed and the three slipped off the bed taking steps towards the bedroom door.

On the bed, Puck felt his heart breaking just a little bit. His boyfriends weren’t about to leave him. He knew that. They were all still naked so they wouldn’t really leave the house. But at that moment, Puck couldn’t care less about them leaving the house itself, he was only concerned about them possibly leaving him, for real, just like his dad, Sean, Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Santana. 

“Please don’t leave,” Puck whispered unsure as to whether the other three could hear.

“What was that, slut?” Kurt asked.

“Don’t leave,” Puck said at a louder volume. “Please, just don’t leave me. And don’t… don’t call me that.”

“Noah, might I remind you that you’re being punished for being a bad boyfriend,” Blaine told him. “We all managed to be at Breadsticks on time but you obviously prefer to play your precious Mario rather than spend time with us. I don’t think you’re in a position to request what we do and don’t call you.”

“I don’t like it,” Puck admitted, revealing the secret he’d kept from them for so long. “I don’t like it when you call me a ‘slut’ or a ‘whore’.”

“None of us like it, that’s why it’s called a punishment,” Sam pointed out in a gentle tone.

“But I really don’t like it,” Puck replied tugging uselessly on the handcuffs. 

“Careful,” Kurt said moving back towards the bed. “You’re only going to hurt your wrists doing that. Just calm down so we can continue,” he said stroking Puck’s back lightly.

“Leave him princess, he’ll calm down on his own,” Sam said.

“Fine just go ahead!” Puck yelled over his shoulder bitterly and Kurt jumped back in shock and alarm at the unexpected outburst. “Just fucking leave me. I knew you would. Just go… leave, I don’t fucking care!” It felt like his throat was burning as he tried to swallow a lump that had lodged itself part way up and his eyes were glistening with tears. He bit down on his lip, trying to fight away the tears that threatened to escape. He bit so hard that he pierced the skin of his lip and it started to bleed. A gasp fell from his mouth and tears spilled down his cheeks as his entire body started to tremble from his vicious sobs. “Go on go, you’re just like every fucker else. They always leave. I’m not good enough… I’m just not good enough.”

The other three froze, looking at Puck in horror and neither of them having any idea what they should do.

“Noah, sweetie?” Kurt asked cautiously reaching his hand out to rest on Puck’s back but the mohawked boy flinched and recoiled at the contact. “Sweetheart its ok. Just hold still so I can un-cuff you. We can take a break to talk about this and then just… just… just let me un-cuff you,” Kurt finished edging closer to the headboard and Puck’s bound hands. “Come on Noah, easy now,” Kurt cooed as he fit the key into the tiny lock and set Puck’s hands free.

The countertenor made to pull Puck into a comforting embrace but Puck shoved him away. He drew his knees up to his chest and locked his arms around his legs before breathing a single word, ‘Beth’.

As the name ‘Beth’ and its meaning registered with the other three, silence and tension filled the air. They looked to one another helplessly, neither knowing what to do as they’d never been faced with such a situation before. ‘Beth’ was Puck’s safe word, her name signalled that he wanted and needed to stop their punishment scene.

Until now, none of them had ever made use of their safe word. Blaine wasn’t even sure if he could remember what his own word was. Since he was such a pain slut, he was pretty much open to any form of punishment and always prepared to try something new. The others could slice him open with a knife and he’d probably get hard over it. Not that the others would even think of injuring him in such a way of course.

Sam hardly ever received any form of punishment let alone the more serious kind. Therefore he’d rarely been in a situation where he might need or want to use his safe word. Then there was Kurt who was simply too proud and stubborn to ever use his. Though Kurt would never own up to it, he liked fighting against them all as they dominated and humiliated him. His most intense orgasms always came after a punishment. There had only really been one occasion when things had become a little too much for him. They had made him do a strip-tease and then jerk himself off while they filmed it before they played it back for him to watch. Seeing it on-screen had just made him feel like a dirty porn star and he couldn’t help but think of how disappointed his dad, Carole and his mum would be if they ever saw such footage. But Kurt hadn’t used his safe word. He had simply locked himself in Blaine’s bathroom and refused to come out. Knowing that locking himself away was the Kurt Hummel equivalent of a safe word, the other three had deleted the video footage and waited for Kurt to leave the bathroom before taking him into their loving embrace and making love to him.

Now, here they were, they’d hardly even started on their little punishment game and Puck had used his safe word for the first time.

“Noah, sweetie, we’re so sorry,” Kurt apologised as his bottom lip quivered and a few tears fell down his own cheeks. “Let’s just talk about this.”

“Where are my clothes?” Puck growled out.

“Here,” Sam answered collecting them and bringing them to the crying boy on the bed.

“I don’t understand,” Blaine admitted quietly. “Noah, what made you use your safe word? We’ve spanked you and handcuffed you to the bed before.”

“You’ll have to forgive Blaine for his lack of emotional sensitivity,” Kurt said to Puck. “You know he’s oblivious to these things.”

“What did we do wrong?” Blaine asked.

“You were talking about leaving,” Puck answered with a sniffle as he yanked his jeans on. “And you kept calling me a ‘slut’.”

“We didn’t know those words got to you,” Sam pointed out reasonably. “Until just now you never said.”

“Noah, we’ve called you that word so many times,” Kurt said. “Unintentionally hurt you with that word so many times. Sweetie, that isn’t acceptable. You shouldn’t have forced yourself to endure that. You should have let us know.”

“Whatever, it isn’t a big deal,” Puck sniffed.

“Yes it is,” Kurt insisted. “Look at you, you’re a mess. And what are you talking about when you say you’re not good enough? Noah, we love you.”

“Yeah, my old man used to say that when I was a kid,” Puck replied in a sour voice. “Where is he now, princess? Where the fuck is my old man now? And Quinn sure as hell didn’t want me. Even Santana wants Brittany’s pussy over my cock. Everybody ends up leaving me sooner or later so why would you three be any different?”

He tugged his wife-beater on over his head followed by his hoodie. Standing barefooted on the carpet he wiped at his wet eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, hating that they were seeing him cry like this.

“I’m not your old man, Noah,” Blaine spoke up. “And despite the blonde hair, Sam isn’t Quinn, and even though they could rival each other with their bitchiness, Kurt is not Santana. We aren’t those people Noah and we won’t leave you like they did.”

“No, you won’t,” Puck answered. “I’ll fucking leave you first,” he said grabbing his sneakers and heading across the room but Sam blocked his way.

“Don’t go,” Sam begged. “We love you, we need you. And more importantly you need us. We’re sorry for saying the wrong things today. We didn’t mean any of it. We’re not leaving you and we never will so you had better get used to us being here for you even when things get tough.”

“Noah,” Kurt said coming up behind him and winding his arms around his waist, his nude body pressed up against Puck’s clothed one. “We won’t leave you. So please don’t leave us.”

“I’m scared to be alone,” Puck confessed quietly as he turned in Kurt’s hold so they were face to face.

“You’re not alone,” Kurt pointed out as Sam held Puck from the front and Blaine joined them to stand behind Kurt. “You have us now, we have each other. I used to think I’d be lonely and virginal until I made it out of this town,” Kurt said. “I never could have imagined having one rubbish boyfriend in high school let alone three fabulous ones. You’re never going to be alone anymore Noah. No matter what happens, we’re not going anywhere.”

Hearing Kurt’s heartfelt reassurances made Puck cry a little more. His display of emotions definitely wasn’t badass, but as long as they were the only three to see him in such a way it hardly mattered.

“I love you so much, princess,” Puck sobbed out and Kurt smiled beautifully before claiming his mouth.

Their tongues danced together and Kurt gripped at Puck’s mohawk while the Jewish teen travelled his hand down Kurt’s naked body before squeezing his ass. Both boys moaned as their other two boyfriends paid attention to their necks and in Kurt’s case, Blaine toyed with his nipples.

Breaking the kiss, Kurt stepped out of the way so Puck and Blaine could share a kiss. After their kiss, Puck turned to meet Sam’s luscious mouth, lightly fingering the blonde’s opening as they exchanged saliva.

“You’re overdressed, Noah,” Kurt whispered into Puck’s ear.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Puck agreed with the beginnings of the smirks he was so famous for.

Through the combined efforts of Kurt, Sam and Blaine, the Jewish teen found himself stood in all his naked glory once again. Sam sank to his knees before Puck to suck greedily on his cock. Blaine kneeled behind Puck to eagerly lap at his asshole with his tongue. Looping his arms around Puck’s neck, Kurt pulled the mohawked teen down for more passionate kisses as he caressed his abs and tweaked his nipples. 

“Make love to me, Noah,” Kurt begged, his words tickling Puck’s lower lip.

With a groan, Puck lightly pulled Sam off his cock and pushed Blaine’s face away from his butt hole before lifting Kurt up bridal style. He carried the ivory skinned boy to the bed and placed him upon it. Dropping a kiss to his lips he moved back and slung Blaine over a shoulder, one hand at his backside to prevent him from falling, and he took hold of Sam’s cock with his other hand and led the two to the bed. He placed Blaine onto the bed beside Kurt then bent Sam over the edge.

Collecting lube and condoms from the drawer, Puck got to work on prepping Sam. When he felt the blonde was ready, he plunged right in, blowing his load in a matter of thrusts. As Sam crawled further up the bed, Puck took hold of Blaine’s ankles and pulled him to the edge. He propped the shorter teen’s legs over his shoulders and fingered his opening with lube-coated fingers for a while as well as paying attention to his own penis until he was hard again. As soon as Blaine was ready to be entered, Puck’s member was at full attention again. He rolled a fresh condom onto his cock before slamming into Blaine. He snapped his hips back and forth at a frantic pace, the speed causing the entire bed to rock back and forth.

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck,” Blaine panted as Puck continuously rammed against his prostate.

Without even having to touch Blaine’s dick, Puck was able to make the Dalton boy cum. Pulling out, he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the crown of Blaine’s penis before watching the dark-haired boy crawl up the bed and settle himself a top of Sam.

Joining his three boyfriends on the bed, Puck lowered himself over Kurt and kissed him lovingly while Sam and Blaine made-out next to them. It wasn’t long before Blaine and Sam were sweating and panting together as Blaine gave it to Sam doggy-style. Puck however opted to take his time with Kurt, pressing loving kisses all over his body, preparing to make love to him as Kurt had requested. Kissing and touching each other, they would occasionally turn to watch Sam and Blaine, the blonde now riding the shorter teen, before Kurt and Puck returned their gazes to each other.

“I love you so much,” Kurt whispered. “I love you the most,” he confessed knowing Sam and Blaine wouldn’t hear his admission over their loud groans and moans.

“You too,” Puck returned cradling Kurt’s face before kissing him sweetly.

“No condom,” Kurt requested. “I want to feel you.”

Kissing Kurt’s jaw, Puck obeyed the request. He teased Kurt’s opening with his thumb then took his time to probe and stretch him. He had Kurt begging within seconds but he was determined to ensure Kurt was fully stretched and prepped before entering his tight little hole. Once satisfied that Kurt’s body was ready to accept his large girth, Puck took a hold on Kurt’s hand and kissed his inner wrist. He then linked their fingers together before sheathing himself inside of Kurt’s body. It was a snug fit but one that was oh so perfect. He rocked in and out of his lover gently, taking delight in every gasp and breathy moan.

“Kiss me,” Kurt said and Puck brought their mouths together so he could do just that. “You belong… mmm, oh Noah… you belong, inside me.”

“Yes,” Puck moaned in agreement as he rolled his hips, pushing himself further inside of Kurt before pulling out then slowly pushing in again, nudging Kurt’s prostate as he did so. “You’re mine, princess.”

“I’m yours,” Kurt confirmed arching his back and angling his hips to meet each of Puck’s thrusts. “Never leaving.”

“Never,” Puck echoed.

Their mouths met again and they kissed themselves breathless, their lower bodies still working with one another as they made love.

“You two are so beautiful,” Blaine breathed out in an awestruck voice.

Lips lingering together, Puck and Kurt looked to Sam and Blaine. Sam was spread on his back, his blonde hair pooled around the pillow like a halo and his cheeks blushed and lips bruised as he watched them make love. Blaine was above Sam, slowly working in and out of him at a slow pace as he admired the way Puck made love to Kurt.

Kurt just moaned in response before kissing Puck more heatedly and reaching a hand out so he could interlock his fingers with Sam’s. As Puck made love to Kurt, and Blaine made love to Sam, Kurt and Sam kept their hands twined together. Moans, pants, gasps, grunts and exchanges of ‘I love you’s’ filled the room. As their orgasms hit near enough the same time, Kurt and Sam clenched to one another’s hands tightly as their backs arched up off the bed and stars of colour burst behind their eyelids.

“Mmm, amazing.” Kurt sighed appreciatively and Puck smirked arrogantly at the praise as he kissed him again. “No,” Kurt said quickly when Puck made to pull out. “Stay inside me.”

“Relax princess,” Puck teased. “I ain’t leaving.”

“Jerk,” Kurt retorted good-naturedly as he accepted Puck’s kiss.

Somehow, the four found a way to snuggle together without Puck’s member slipping from Kurt’s hole. Arms and legs tangled together, they traded kisses and more loving reassurances before falling asleep.

The End


End file.
